


Personification of Acknowledgement

by deskclutter



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue tries to come to terms with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personification of Acknowledgement

  
"Who are you?" she whispers softly.

"Who are you?"

"_Who are you?!_"

Outside, dusk is falling, slow and quiet. The sun sets, and tomorrow it will rise again, as it does every morning. But now it is dusk. Darkness falls with the weight and pace of a raven's feather through the air.

"_Who--_"

I am myself who are you.

Outside, a raven flaps its wings and caws.

  
I am _Rue_.

Of course.

I am _Rue_, not-not _you_.

Incorrect. You are Rue, who is Kraehe, who is me.

You are me.

  
Shall we dance?

We...?

You who are me, and I. Let us dance.  
__

_I_ shall dance.

Precisely.

  
I am the Raven's child. I am Mytho's princess. I am Rue, and I am Kraehe.

  
The Prince is not dancing. Princess Kraehe reaches out.

She grasps darkness, soft and barbed, for they are still feathers.

"My prince," she says. "Let us dance." Kraehe is Rue, and Rue dances, always dances. And we love Mytho, our prince.

  
Wait.

The story moves?

This is not meant to happen! It is not-It is not meant to show the past!

I am-I am--

\--Not.

  
I am not the Raven's daughter?

I am not the darkness.

Who am I?!

"Mytho, I love you!" she screams, and whoever she is, she knows that much...And the darkness flays itself from his gentle form.

I am not Kraehe...

No, I am--

  
Outside, dawn is breaking, and bright eyes lurk in the shadows. Knowing eyes, raven eyes.

Inside, there is a girl. The girl--

\--Rue who is Kraehe who is Rue--

\--dances.


End file.
